


pure magic

by fadetodust



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairies, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff, Goblins, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Romance, Superpowers, Trolls, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetodust/pseuds/fadetodust
Summary: The one where Josh is a unicornAnd Tyler has wings





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired around Legend and The Last Unicorn

“Do you hear it?” The small child giggled, long curls bouncing as she turned to look at the flowers. “Do you hear the bells? Isn’t it lovely!”

“Yes, I hear it!” The little girls watched in wonder as the tiny balls of light swooped passed them, hovering near the flower beds and weeds. “Father says they are not real.”

“But we have seen them with our eyes and heard their music! I want to have one for myself.” The little girl reached for the sparkling tiny person sitting upon a daffodil.

“We must go.Father will be looking for us and we cannot let him know we have wandered so far.” 

“Oh how I wish mother and father could see them.”

”As do I..” 

Spring had arrived and so the tiny glittering little things were busying themselves bringing color to the forest, and one stood with hands on his hips gazing at his handiwork.He was very pleased.

Tyler touched the smooth surface of the petal delicately as he sang his song. It was always magnificent to see a withered thing blossom into something beautiful before his eyes. It had not been appointed to him, rather, it had simply been born into him that he would watch over the gardens and care for each green thing that sprouted.

The winds blew through the branches, and Tyler held onto the tall seed with his legs and arms before it departed from it's blossom, sending him airborne. From his shoulder blades materialized sheer wings and they pushed the air beneath him as he soared through the air.

He was one of many sprites, or fairies, whichever you would prefer.Yes, they were happy little beings, singing and dancing and caring for the earth and the small critters of the forest.Tyler was happy there in his little village, unseen by man and where magic ruled their shimmering world.

The royal bells chimed loudly echoing in his ear and Tyler turned toward the sound.All of their kind were to return home quickly.They only ever rang such bells if for an emergency or important announcement was to be made. 

The small sprite swooped down to fly low to the ground, dodging around trees and anything in his path, toes skimming the very tops of the waters and his reflection glimmered. 

As his little town came into view, he slowed to a stop and landed upon scattered leaves.His feet were fast, stepping upon rocks and dirt as he skittered through the shrubs. 

"Man has invaded our woods."The elder fairy spoke loud, controlled and wise. "They have captured a Divine Creature."Gasps echoed through the crowd and Tyler felt his body thrum, pointed ears perking with curiosity. 

A Divine Creature? 

_Here?_


	2. II

"We must protect it at all costs!" Someone shouted and Tyler quietly listened to it all unfold around him.

Many more of his people rose up with their voices to be heard, demanding the protection of the very creature that brought magic to their world. "We must stop the man from destroying what is most sacred!"

"Silence!" The elder fairy commanded. Voices faded immediately, most recoiling at the Queen's outburst. "We know little of man and even less of these Divine Creatures. As most of you know, it is written that if one of ours beholds a Divine, and touches it, their very innocence shall destroy you. Then what may become of us? Stay far away from the one horned beast." 

Tyler bit his lip, and he was afraid. Somehow man captured a Divine Creature, a unicorn, and for what? Were they to harm it? Kill it? Sell it for their own gain or parade it around in their filthy animal spectacles for their own entertainment? 

No, something had to be done. Were there others or was it just the one? And if it were killed, what would become of their world? Magic is what promised all things to grow and live and thrive. Without magic, there would be nothing. 

“There is word that the beast has been captured near Prunari, just outside our forest and beyond the river. Heed my warning, for it will not bode good if you go there. I insist every one of you avoid that place." She paused for a brief moment, and with a solemn expression continued. "This may very well be the end of our world as we know it. Let us pray to the stars for deliverance from man's ignorance, that somehow we may be saved from this travesty."

Tyler tried to ignore the dread in his gut as he walked home. His body felt weighed down instead of weightless, and his legs felt detached from him as he walked over juniper berries and twig. "I must do something. I must do something. I must-"

"Do what?" The tiny voice rang above him, and she made circles around Tyler a few times before swooping down to walk beside him. "What will you do?" Tyler kept walking without even looking up from his feet, but he answered. 

“I must stop man from destroying everything." There was a long moment of silence before the pretty pixie replied.

"You mustn't." She said softly at first. "You mustn't, Tyler!

"Jenna, there is nothing to lose." He came to an abrupt stop as he spoke. “If they kill the beast, they kill magic, and without magic we cannot live!”

”Not only can man not see you, what do you plan to do if you cannot even touch the Divine Creature?” It was obvious to Tyler that she was trying to hold it together for him, but her frustration and anger could not be missed. He sighed, biting his lip and he looked at her with sadness in his eyes that spoke enough.

“If nothing is to be done and we all die-“. He said gentler. “-then what have I to lose?” He watched his friend with an ache in his heart as tears pooled in her eyes and her wings beat rapidly before she fluttered away.

That night he lay on his bed, but he was unable to find rest. He tossed and he turned until finally giving in to his need to move around. He paced the length of the small room several times before looking at the window, catching sight of the diamonds in the sky.

His worried heart eased a bit as he gazed upon them, and he closed his eyes, listening to the melody they sang that only could be heard by the fay. He knelt beside the tiny window and prayed. "Tell me what to do." He said and his voice trembled, opening himself up to any enlightenment the stars might offer him. "Find favor in me, please. What shall I do?"

But as he finished his prayer and searched the starlit expanse of dark, there was no answer to be got. None but a twinkle, maybe as if to say he had been heard, maybe it was nothing at all.

He sighed. Just as he was beginning to turn away and seek shelter in peaceful sleep, something caught his eye. Yes, there it was again. A soft light shown softly in the distance, beyond the glen and beyond the river and amongst the trees.

It was a heavenly glow and Tyler felt his heart leap in his chest. He did not wait a moment to think it over before he was climbing out of the small window carved out of the hollow tree trunk and was flying in the direction of the light


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters in this story will be quite short,  
> i hope you don’t mind frens.

He flew past the glen and over the river, above the fat toads that croaked and snails who knew him watched from below. 

And when the heavenly light was before him and he slowed to hover nearby, he listened, feeling out his surroundings. The fay were not friend to all creatures, that was certain. Tyler was an easy target for the animals that preyed on their kind as they were quite meatier than an insect and also quite delicious. 

His ears perked at every noise and he was careful to hide behind leaf and branch as he made his way toward the mysterious glow. 

Then he took sight of it. 

The magnificent white creature whinnied, pulling up on its hind legs before coming back down hard against the earth. Tyler watched in awe, for he had never seen anything quite like it in his whole life.The tales that had been spread through his village for centuries had only ever made these creatures seem a myth, unreal.Not one of their kind had ever laid eyes upon such a being, and the stories gave their beauty no justice.

_‘it is written’_

Tyler watched the beautiful one-horned animal that he had practically _worshipped_ his entire life shake its head, it's snow-white hair falling around to frame it’s face elegantly.

 _‘if one of_ _ours_ _beholds_ a _Divine_ , _and_ _touches_ _it_ , _their_ _very_ _innocence_ _shall_ _destroy_ _you_.' 

His heart beat quicker and as it did he felt his blood rush, an electricity sending each hair on the surface of his skin straight up.  It seemed to become more intense the closer he got. 

Tyler looked down at his hands, his body, and a rush he had never experienced before had him lightheaded, his entire being _humming_ with it. He was obsessed with the feeling already. Just then, the sound of tin clanking roused him from his high, and he threw himself against the bark of the nearest tree.

When he peeked his head around, he saw by fire light, a sleeping figure only feet from where the unicorn stood. A cup lay at the bearded man’s boots where it had seemed to have fallen from his grasp. Tyler exhaled, and he glanced left and he looked right before he dared fly closer. 

The unicorn quieted and stilled when it spotted the tiny pixie shimmering in the distance.As the sparkling orb of light came closer, the beast tried to run but something had it by the leg, preventing an escape. 

“Shh Shh.” Tyler shushed it, and he was filled with anxiousness as he glanced over at the sleeping guardian. “He cannot see me; but you must be quiet or he will wake.” The pixie frowned as he saw the animal’s leg, raw and bleeding.

"I have come to help you." He told it as he glided down to where the chain was clamped tightly around the creature’s leg, and he gently landed on the metal contraption.

He held his arms out before him and opened his hands. Closing his eyes, he concentrated as much energy as he needed, and as his head began to throb and his magic tickled just beneath the surface of his skin, he was enveloped by an array of beautiful sparkles.

Tyler had not even opened his eyes before there was a jolt where he stood and the magnificent beast was free, hair wisping angelically as it ran into the dark.

"No, wait!" Tyler called after it, head whipping around to make sure the capturer had not stirred. Tyler flew home with an odd mixture of awe and disappointment. He climbed into his window and stomped his foot, resting his face in his hands. A strange emptiness inside of him rendered the tiny fairy depressed.

He would probably never get to meet such a majestic creature ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if this story is worth continuing  
> Xoxo


	4. IV

Tyler had already finished his work for the day and he was hopping along rocks that were peeking out of the creek just outside their forest.He enjoyed being alone and spent every chance he could to get away, as he was not much of a social butterfly.

It was easy for him to become lost in his thoughts and lately, his thoughts were about the beautiful white creature he was so blessed to lay his eyes upon.He had felt so alive in its presence, as if a magic he hadn't known he needed to exist had replaced his own and he found himself yearning to feel it once more.Just once.Even that would be enough.

Just as he was sitting upon a small stone, dipping his little feet in the stream he saw a butterfly's reflection in the water.His face lit up and he jumped to stand tall on the rock, smiling in wonder as he watched it fly above his head and flutter toward the trees behind him.Then just beyond it, he saw a familiar sight.

The ethereal glow was illuminating from the trees and Tyler was instantly in the air, wind in his hair and adrenaline in his veins as he flew against the breeze, hope in his heart that the light was what it seemed to be. 

It was so bright that even in the daylight it seemed blinding, making the world around it dull in contrast.As Tyler neared he felt the foreign magic vibrate through him again, gasping at the energy filling his entire body, wave after wave pulsing within him and causing his flight to falter. 

He fought against the consuming feeling, and instead of fainting, he shook his head and pushed and pushed, kicking his legs out behind him as he gathered speed and his wings beat faster.He shook his head to clear it and carried on, determined.

And when the trees opened up to reveal the wide open field, there amongst the tall wildflowers was the magnificent creature. Excitement caused the young sprite's heart to leap in his chest and he dove down to hide amidst the tall flowers so as not to be easily discovered. 

He crept closer but when he parted the grass before him and peeked out, Tyler halted.His mind did not know how to comprehend what it was he was actually seeing. It was a human? A simple man?

No.It was a _beautiful_ man.

Yet it had only been moments ago that it was a beast of the wood. A magnificent-

Tyler lost his breath when the man with lavender, pink, no, periwinkle, no, white, no; (ALL the most delicate colors Tyler had ever seen) hair turned around. The fairy was mystified at his beauty. 

The man with tender eyes looked down and spotted him hiding behind the tall grass, and his lips turned up, something angelic as Tyler stepped backwards to be hidden once more.

"Hello there." The angelic man said, squatting low and, distracted by a particularly lovely flower, he plucked it from the earth. 

He held it to his nose and inhaled deeply.This infuriated the fairy and he could not stop himself as he emerged from his hiding spot and nearly flew right into the man's face, causing him to fall backwards. 

"What are you doing?" The sprite demanded to know.

"I, I was simply-"

"What have you done? You, you've killed it!" Tyler couldn't stop the wetness gathering in his eyes. "Oh, my dear flower-"

"I am sorry." The man said, standing up and brushing his body clean with his palms. When Tyler noticed the man was naked, he looked away quickly, a blush rising to his cheeks."I meant no harm, little one."

He did not understand why, but Tyler could not stay angry at the man. There was an aura about him that was pure and good, and Tyler believed his words.And he was just so unbelievably _pretty_. 

"Please do not harm the flowers.”Tyler stammered as he tried not to awkwardly stare into the man’s lilac eyes, no, they were brown, no, teal.He tried not to stare into the man’s multidimensional eyes.“It, It is I who care for them, and make them grow. I bring color to the forest and I also take it away when the winds change." He explained.

"Oh, I see." The colorful angel's eyes changed again as he watched the fairy flit around in the air.It took Tyler's breath away once more, and somehow he missed how the glowing man's breaths faltered as well. "Your work is good, and smells as lovely as it is beautiful." He gestured at the flower in his hand before gently placing it on the ground. 

"Thank you." Tyler replied shyly, hovering near enough that he was quickly entranced by the slight pearlescent sheen of the man’s skin.

“You are so small.”And before the fairy had a chance to be aware of it, there was a large finger coming toward him and the moment it came into contact with his arm,he was falling. 

The energy was so intense Tyler felt as if he had exploded, and this time he fell straight down down. The naked man gasped.Tyler lay crumpled in the grass.

"Are you alright little one?" He asked gently before carefully taking Tyler in his hands and holding him in his palm at eye level. "Little one? Are you alive?"

Tyler blinked and lifted his foggy head.It was clear to him now that this man was the Divine Creature. Why did it have this most inconvenient effect on him? 

When he realized he was sitting in a large hand, he quickly stood up.No person had ever held him before. "Yes I am alive! Now put me down. And I am not always little." Tyler complained. 

"Alright alright." The man chuckled, and he watched Tyler with something warm in his shimmering eyes as he placed him on a sunflower bud. He watched the little fairy slide down the thin stem and walk across the soil to where the plucked flower lay.And when Tyler sparkled, his arms stretched out in front of him and new roots formed, sprouting from the stem and crawling over the soil to plant itself into the ground, the human gasped. His eyes widened in recognition. 

"It's fairy magic." The beautiful man said, taking a few steps back.

"Well, yes but I-" 

"You are the one who met me that night." He watched as the fairy leapt into the air, leaving small trails of glittering light in his path. "It was you. You freed me." He stared at Tyler in awe. 

"It was me." Tyler admitted, flying every which way and the human laughed, hand going to his open mouth as swirls of fairy dust danced above him. 

Josh closed his eyes, spreading his arms wide and palms up. "It's wonderful!" He exclaimed."You're wonderful." He laid down onto the soft grass, an arm cushioning his head as he watched Tyler dance about in the air. 

The fairy grinned and spun around and around until he should be dizzy, and when he finished, he fluttered down to land in the soft curls of the man's hair.He nestled into the fluffy nest, laying down on his stomach and resting his face on his crossed arms."Are you the Divine Creature?"Tyler asked, kicking his legs at the knees as he waited. He just wanted to hear the beautiful man _say_ _it_. 

"Divine Creature?I am not sure what you mean."He replied honestly.

"You know.A unicorn."Tyler whispered the last word like it was a secret.

"Yes, I am a unicorn."Tyler's heart swelled and he grinned, hiding his face in his arms as he was overcome with joy.He was actually fraternizing with a real life unicorn."I am Joshua.You can call me Josh, little one-"

"I do not wish for you to call me that."Tyler stated. “I am Tyler of the fay."

"I am happy to know you, Tyler of the fay."

"You can just call me Tyler." 

"Yes, Tyler.It is a lovely name." 

"Not as lovely as yours." 

"That is untrue."Josh sat up and Tyler held onto lilac curls before climbing down the unicorn's face to sit upon his nose. 

"If you are a unicorn, then why is it you look like a man?"Tyler cocked his head to the side and Josh's eyes crossed to see him. 

"I have magic as well."He told the fairy, and he stood up then, closing his eyes before a mystical glow surrounded him.Then Tyler found himself perched atop a beautiful unicorn's snout.His mouth dropped open, and he stared in awe.He was just about to speak when there was the sound of a branch snapping, sending a group of birds flocking from the forest floor behind them. 

Josh whinnied and shook his head, butting Tyler off before turning away sharply. Tyler watched as three men with heavy boots and weapons emerged from the trees.


	5. V

Josh collapsed, a dart stuck out of his side as the men approached him. Tyler knelt beside the dazed unicorn, begging him to rise and to run as fast as he could. He flew over to the dart, and though he pulled with all of his strength, it did not budge. He quickly left the object protruding from Josh's body, turning his focus to the men attempting to capture him again.

He quickly flew to hover between the oncoming threat and the injured creature on the ground. "Do not come any further!" He warned them, but of course they could not see nor hear him. "Stop!" He cried again, and as they ceased to halt their steps, the fairy closed his eyes and held his arms out toward them, reaching deep within himself and awakening his magic. 

The ground shook, and his body buzzed with power as his eyes burned an intense gold, piercing from beneath dark lashes. Thick, winding vines burst from the ground, instantly wrapping themselves around arms and around legs. Tyler commanded the earth and plant, and the men were dragged across ground, leaving screams in their wake as it opened up and swallowed them whole. 

The fairy stared in shock, breathing hard and sweat dripping down his temple. What had just happened and where had he sent the men? He had commanded the earth to protect Josh and so it ate them up? It had all happened so fast. He had simply willed them to be gone. Tyler had never known the extent of his capabilities until that moment. But there was no time to worry about such things.

His fingers still sparked with enough magic to remove the dart from the unicorn's body, but it had quieted enough that Josh was too heavy to carry. 

"Josh please, can you change to your human form? I must take you somewhere safe." He was so worried, looking over his shoulder to see if any more men would show up. "Please Josh." The unicorn's eyes were heavy lidded, but there was understanding in them and then a faint glow before he changed.

"I cannot feel my legs, Ty-" Josh was no longer opening his eyes and Tyler was doing his best not to panic. "Do not use your magic to help me, it will drain you." He sighed against the grass. "Your arms are too tiny to carry me-" 

"I am not always small." He told him, and his head ached as he reached once more to the inner most depths of himself and when he opened his eyes, he smiled. He wasted no time lifting Josh from the ground easily. 

"Leave me to die." Josh swayed in Tyler's arms as he was carried through the dense forest. 

"You will not die. Today, nor ever." Tyler promised.

Josh awoke with a gasp, and he smelled fire and something else he could not put his finger on. It was dark. He groaned, feeling for the ache at his side with his fingers. His skin was swollen where the dart had pierced him. He was shaking, and he felt a wave of nausea the longer his eyes stayed open. 

“It was poison.” Tyler’s voice echoed in the cave, and Josh’s eyes adjusted just enough to see his delicate features lit up from the flames licking near his face. “You will live. Rest now, rest.” 

Josh never realized how beautiful Tyler’s eyes were, and that was his last thought before everything went black.


	6. VI

It was early morning when Josh woke again, peering into the darkness around him. Then his mind raced as he recalled the men, Tyler shouting, the _pain_ , he was dying, and then everything else was kind of a blur. His eyes finally adjusted and he looked around at the small cave he was sitting in. 

"Tyler?" He called out, but there was no answer. Josh was alone and he couldn’t figure out how he had gotten there.

•

The little village came into view and as his home neared, Tyler felt more anxious that his family would notice him arriving. He had been gone an entire night's time and it was morning now. It would prove most inconvenient if they were to start asking questions he was not prepared to answer. 

How would he explain that he met a Devine Creature and not only had it not killed him upon contact or taken his magic from him, he had saved its life with that very magic and is hiding the beast in a cave in the wood. Even he knew how insane that sounded, but that was Tyler. He was always into taking those chances. 

When he touched down on the branch that lead to his front door, he felt unbalanced and stumbled clumsily. He rubbed his temples as the phantom ache in his head began to finally ease. He heard voices and quickly decided it best to sneak into his window and feign sleep.It did not work. 

“Where have you been?”His mother Kelly questioned him as soon as his feet hit the smooth wood of his bedroom floor.She sat on his bed, arms crossed and eyes accusing as she tapped her foot in impatience.“I said where have you-“ 

“I know what you said, mother.” He was too tired to respond any other way. 

“Don’t get that tone with me.Your father and I looked everywhere for you.”She stood from his bed and watched Tyler cower by the window as she scolded him.“You know how I feel about you being out at night.It is not safe for our kind, do you have any idea what kinds of large creatures-“. She stopped, taking a moment before continuing.“You are my first born son. _Please_ be safe, that is all I ask.You are so sweet Tyler, nothing must happen to you-“ 

“I am not the one who is in danger! Who is, who is being _hunted_!”He snapped, eyes filling with fear as he stared into hers. Oh gods, she could not find out. Suddenly his mind was clearer and he felt much more awake. She could not know that he had been fraternizing with a Divine Creature.Not only is it dangerous for their kind but he had also deliberately disobeyed the Queen’s orders. He did not want to find out what punishment awaited him for _that_. “I mean, I-I am fine.Nothing has happened to me; I have practiced caution in the forest.” 

“I know you enjoy exploring nature, Tyler I do. But going out on your own? And in the night? One of these days it is going to get you into trouble you aren’t looking for.” She sighed, giving him a gentle smile that said she forgave him if only this one time.“I will let everyone know you have returned.Get your work done and then help your brothers and sisters with theirs.It is the least you could do after worrying us all.” 

Tyler closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back against the wall. Kelly flinched at the sound. “Yes mother.” The fear he had felt moments ago had faded, and yet again he was just so _tired_. 

“Are you alright, son? You do not look well.” 

It wasn’t as if he could tell her he used up nearly every ounce of his magic to grow in size and then magically expel poison from a unicorn’s bloodstream to save Josh’s life. No, that would have to be his little secret to keep. His magic would return and he would be himself again in no time. He was simply low on energy. He was fine. 

“I’m fine.” Tyler gave her a smile and she seemed to accept it well enough. “I am just a bit tired, mother.”

“Well, alright.” She returned the smile. “Do not worry us like this again, son. Love you.” Once she left, he groaned and flung himself onto his little bed.Leaving Josh like he had was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had to return. He could not have his village becoming suspicious of him and his whereabouts.

Tyler sighed and closed his eyes as he finally allowed himself to feel the _relief_ that was waiting just under the surface since he healed Josh. It had been such a close call, and if Tyler had not made the decision to use his energy, no matter how much it required, Josh would be gone. And there was no telling what would have happened to their world if the unicorn died. Tyler did not want to find out.

He felt his heart beating hard against his ribcage as he waited for his magic to regenerate; and he grinned as he thought of his mystical friend.

The beautiful creature was like a drug, the rush he got in it’s presence more intense than even his magic that was electricity in his veins and he would empty it over and over again if it meant keeping the unicorn alive.He had to keep seeing Josh.

Tyler would not let anything stop him. 


	7. VII

Tyler spent the next few days working extra shifts and doing most of his siblings’ work.He would not complain as he knew it was a fitting punishment for what he had done.It was just that all he could think about was Josh.

He had not seen him since he brought him to the safety of the little cave, and he was counting down the minutes until the village fell in silence by moonlight so he could sneak out once again. 

When the stars shown brightly in the sky, he crept to his window and climbed out, quickly taking flight and praying nobody spotted him.He flew to the spot he had left the unicorn days before, but all he found were the remnants of the fire he had built to keep Josh warm. 

Next he checked the river, then the glen and the field of wildflowers.Beginning to get worried that he would not find him, Tyler flew above the trees and looked out.He was about to give up, that was until he saw the faint glow, and his heart beat so hard he thought it just might burst.

The waterfall was loud as it crashed into the fresh spring, and Tyler thought he was going to faint when he saw the unicorn bathing in all it’s glory.He sat upon a toadstool and watched, breathless as he saw it dip its body into the crystal clear bath and rise back up to shake itself dry. When Josh stepped out of the water, he spotted the fairy and changed almost instantly. Tyler nearly missed it.

“Hello.”Josh grinned hugely at Tyler and shook his wet hair, spraying the pixie with water droplets and pulling a melodious giggle from him.He held his hand out, palm up and let Tyler land upon it. He sat down, legs criss-crossed as Josh brought his hand close to his face.“I missed you, little one.”

Tyler did not complain about the nickname.

•

They had spent every night together for the next couple of weeks. That was until his friends and other fairies of his village began to look at him suspiciously when he was falling asleep during daylight hours, so Tyler had begun slacking on his work in order to sneak off and see Josh during the afternoons. He had not been caught yet, and he knew he would have to change it up again soon before his unfinished work became noticed.

"So where do you come from? Where do you live?" Tyler asked as he bit into a huge, ripe berry. It wasn’t exactly huge, because to Josh it was quite small. He sat on a branch and Josh in the grass, the waterfall as their daily background. It was beautiful and the sound of the water crashing was soothing to both of them. 

The beautiful man tried not to stare at the wine colored juice gathering at the corner of the fairy's little mouth as he chewed. Tyler's tongue darted out and licked it away. Josh swallowed.

"Uh, erm-" He picked a berry of his own but instead of popping it into his mouth, he rolled it around between his fingers, thinking. "I am the last of my kind. I've been wandering this land for a while, but I keep to myself."

"I have never seen one of your kind before you. It is almost as if you come from another dimension or something." 

"Or something." Josh half shrugged with a slight hint of amusement. Tyler's eyes were full of interest as he bit into another berry. “I am indeed from another dimension.I usually cannot be seen by creatures of the earth, but long ago I was cursed to wander it. Lost.”

Tyler blinked, eyes not leaving Josh’s face.“Who cursed you?”

“Witches.”

“Witches exist?” 

“Oh yes, and they despise us; me.”

“Why?”

“I wish I knew, little one.”He sighed.“Maybe it is my power, or my purity.I truly wish I knew.”

"So, what happened to the rest of the unicorns?"

"They were killed." He said easily, as if it happened so long ago it no longer affected him. "You think I should be afraid of man?" Josh scoffed then. "We have been hunted by trolls, witches, goblins, and other beings since the beginning of time. Many you might not even know of." Tyler listened with mouth parted, wide eyed. "Our kind are gentle, and we refuse to fight back. We have magic but it is only ever used for good. I do not even know if it is possible for me to kill something."

Tyler gulped and clenched his jaw as he looked away. Images of the men he had killed to protect Josh flashed in the fairy's mind, and he felt a wave of guilt that he could obviously end life if he wanted to. He decided not to reveal that information to Josh. "First of all, I did not know witches were real.And second, why are they so intent to destroy you? What have you done to them?"

"We are the light." He said as Tyler wiped the juice from his lips with the back of his hand."Darkness wants to destroy me, and he has many evil creatures working for him.”Tyler felt the air leave his lungs. Man was not the most dangerous of creatures to be worried about, for their problem was much bigger. “Without me, our world will end.” His people were right. The stories, they had always been true.

Tyler looked up at the sun, squinting. "So, the sun will continue to rise so long as you continue to breathe." It was more of an admission than a question. Josh simply nodded as he ran his fingers along the soft, thick grass where he sat.

"I am the last, so the sun rises and sets with, well, _me_."

Tyler felt his gut drop at the thought of the world ending, or was it the thought of something bad happening to Josh? He flew down to crawl up Josh’s leg and straddled it.

"My people." Tyler started, tracing patterns on Josh’s skin and feeling sparks run up his fingers at the contact.“They think that we cannot touch your kind. I must tell them it is not so and we can bring you to my village." Josh was already shaking his head. "I can use my magic to make you small, we can protect you there. You would be safe-"

"Tyler, you cannot protect me.You are no match for their armies."He took Tyler in his hand and brought him close to look into his eyes.There was something sad there.“Do not worry for me.If my time comes, it means the end of the world.And there must be an end. There must." Tyler thought he felt his heart break in half.

" _No_!"Tyler tore himself from Josh's hold and hovered in the air, wings flitting angrily and fast."I cannot allow you to die nor can I allow our world to end.There must be something, there must be-"

"Tyler, you are so stubborn."Josh smiled sadly at the trembling sprite.The look in his eyes made Tyler’s stomach twist.“Oh how I wish I could hold you.”This confused the fairy and he flew to stand on a wilting leaf.

“You have held me plenty of times-“

“No, I mean.”Josh interjected, his eyes glittering as he watched the leaf perk up beneath Tyler’s feet.“I mean, _really_ hold you.”

_Oh_

Tyler understood, and he would be lying if he said he had not dreamt about it himself.He only ever used that trick when it was absolutely necessary as it took a dangerous amount of his magic to perform it, weakening him.But he needed it just as much as Josh did, and so he searched the most inner depths of himself once more.

Josh watched as the fairy concentrated hard, a thick wind began to stir from all around him, and the unicorn jumped back. He watched as pulsing green lines began to bloom on tan skin like a tattoo, shimmering as they climbed like vines from his fingertips, crawling all the way up his arms and over his shoulders.They continued up his delicate neck until curling to a sharp point against his cheeks. 

When Tyler opened his eyes, they shone like the stars, only to give way to a striking green, and he was so majestic that Josh lost his breath at the sight of him.

Tyler smiled in satisfaction, knowing it had worked. He stood the size of Josh, and his hands trembled at his sides as he anticipated the Divine Creature's reaction. It was the most mesmerizing thing the unicorn had ever seen.

"Tyler."It was less of a word and more of a breath, and he could not stop himself from stepping closer and Josh placed his palm on Tyler's arm, the green and gold markings on his skin still shimmering and burning under his touch.He looked up into green eyes, glittering with magic and his breath caught."You are _gorgeous_."His gaze roamed over Tyler's delicate features and up to his chocolatey hair that glinted with a hint of shimmery gold.

And before Tyler could shake his head in disagreement, Josh quieted him with a kiss.Tyler squeaked into it and his fingers went up to tangle with delicate curls, enraptured in the energy the unicorn expelled.

“You were like this.” Josh said between wet kisses. “When you saved me.” He bit Tyler’s plump mouth and then his chin. “You carried me-“

” _Yes_.” Tyler was melting beneath scorching lips.

The need between them was so intense, and Josh wrapped his fingers around Tyler's slender arms and all but _crushed_ the sprite to him, smashing their solid chests together. Tyler whined against Josh's mouth before pulling his lips away. "Wait a moment." Tyler breathed heavily as he bumped his tiny nose into Josh's.

Then he held his breath and waited. When Josh was about to ask what was wrong, Tyler's clothing dissolved into fairy dust at their feet. 

It was remarkable, so Josh laughed in disbelief and took Tyler's face into his hands, kissing the crooked smile off the fairy’s face with vigor.He tasted his sweet lips as if he were parched and Tyler were the only bit of water left in the world for him to drink. 

Their breaths were heavy and eyes dark as they laid down upon the soft grass beside the falls, and Josh stared down at the exquisite being trembling beneath him. 

"I am yours, Tyler of the fay."He dipped down and pressed lips to the fairy's jaw, trailing them up to nibble the pointy ear. "My gorgeous little one."Tyler shivered as he felt the gentle bites against his sensitive skin, and slender arms wrapped around pale shoulders. 

" _Not_ _little_."Tyler warned, a mischievous twinkle in his eye and he whimpered when the weight above him faltered, pinning his body to the earth. He turned his face into rainbow curls and inhaled the scent of berries, rain and fern and Tyler was _high_. Josh's breaths were warm when he chuckled. 

"No, not little."And he reconnected their lips again, tucking himself between Tyler's legs, limbs tangling and bodies searching, yearning _yearning_ to be impossibly closer."Ty-" he moaned into soft skin. "What have you done to me?" Josh's voice broke into pitiful pieces as his heart pounded against his chest so hard he was sure the other could feel it as well.

Tyler gasped when a finger pressed against his entrance, and the fairy shook his head."I am ready for you."Josh raised an unsure eyebrow, but then Tyler hooked a leg over the pale hip, and the hungry look in Tyler's eyes had Josh feeling feverish with desire. His arms shook as he held himself above him in restraint, afraid his energy would be too much for the pixie.

"I do not wish to harm you." He told him with concern etched into his gaze. It was taking everything in the unicorn to hold back, his desire to fuck his mystical little sprite into the next dimension torturous, but he loved him and had to be sure he was alright. Oh gods, he _loved_ him.

"I promise I am ready. There is no need to prepare me, J." Tyler's eyes twinkled and Josh felt lightheaded as the fairy dug his fingernails into his hips. Oh, fairy magic was a wonderous thing. 

“Tyler-“ He felt as if he would crumble under the fairy’s precious gaze, and when he lined himself up, Tyler smiled reassuringly.

”You cannot hurt me.”

He was just too beautiful. Unable to look into his mesmerizing eyes any longer, the unicorn buried his face into the pixie’s neck as he dared sink in. “ _Ty_ -“ 

He entered him slowly, pain creasing the young pixie’s brow for but a moment. " _Ah_ Josh-"Tyler grunted as every nerve in his body lit up.

Deep green-gold pupils blew wide and flowers began to sprout from the earth, blooming all around their entwined bodies as Tyler surrendered and Josh gave himself over completely like he never had with anyone before. 

“ _Oh_ , Ty-“

“Josh, _ungh-ah”_

He tugged the fairy’s short hair and tasted the tan skin as sweet as nectar when bodies on fire moved together. A deep and aching energy combined, foreign yet fitting perfectly like a missing piece of a supernatural puzzle. 

It hummed between them, vibrating the atmosphere and silencing the forest as sounds of the purest love carried on the wind.


End file.
